Frontroad Boys
Frontroad Boys is a boy band group based on the Backstreet Boys. This band was formed in 2013. History 2013-15: Formation and early years Noah Patton and Marion Bradley were natives of Gold Coast, Queensland, who met each other and later discovered Angus Moore through auditions. The three, realizing that they could form a trio together. Jacob Rennoll and Adrian Bishop, both from Sydney, New South Wales, sang in local church choirs and festivals when they were children. Bishop moved to Gold Coast in 2010, where he worked at Warner Bros. Movie World and concentrated on music at night. Eventually, he met Patton, Moore and Bradley through a co-worker, and the four decided to form a group. In the course of all this, Garth Walsh in 2012 placed an ad in one of the Gold Coast newspaper to compose a vocal group. Walsh was a huge anime fan and was obsessed with the show Love Live! Walsh wanted a boy version of μ's. Bradley, who was the first to audition for Walsh in his living room, became the group's first member. Walsh held an open casting call and hundreds of young performers auditioned at his blimp hanger in Brisbane. Eventually, Moore, Patton and Bishop were selected after the meeting Walsh's expectations. Rennoll flew from Sydney to Gold Coast to formally join the group on April 20, 2013, a day after receiving a text from Bishop about it. Walsh decided to call them Frontroad Boys, named after Backstreet Boys. In June 2015, the group flew to Sweden to record some songs, including a cover of "Uptown Funk", which ended up being their very first single. "Uptown Funk" was sent to the radio in August 2015 and released as a physical single on September 5, 2015. The song was a mirror success in the U.S., peaking at only No.69 by December 2015 and was a flop in Australia, only hitting No.74 on the ARIA Charts, but it entered the top 5 in Germany, Switzerland, Austria, France, and the Netherlands. European success sent them there on a summer tour and shifted their promotion being mostly done in Europe. 2016-17: Debut, worldwide success, and Frontroad's Back The group finished recording their first album Frontroad Boys in April 2016, and it was released on 6 May 2016, excluding U.S. and Canada; however, it was later released in Canada in October 2016. Their popularity grew in Europe. "She Looks So Perfect" reached a Gold status in Germany for selling 250,000 copies. They also earned their first platinum record in Germany in 2016 for selling 500,000 copies of their debut album and shortly thereafter they began touring Asia and Canada. "Baby" was released as the last single from their international debut album on 17 February 2017. "Step by Step", originally released in Europe as their fourth single in October 2016, was released in the U.S. in May 2017 for their upcoming self-titled U.S. debut album. It managed to climb as high as No.2 on Billboard Hot 100 (just losing to Luis Fonsi, Daddy Yankee and Justin Bieber's Despacito), eventually them a platinum-award for selling over one million copies. Members *Marion Bradley (born 12 December 1998) (2013-) *Noah Patton (born 1 June 1993) (2013-) *Angus Moore (born 15 March 1999) (2013-) *Jacob Rennoll (born 17 January 1996) (2013-) *Adrian Bishop (born 21 June 1992) (2013-) Tour Members *Drake Bristow (born 24 May 1995) (2015-) *Kevin Patton (born 5 May 1996) (2015-) *Wilson Carl (born 22 February 1995) (2015-) *Kyle Blackburn (born 28 March 1994) (2015-) Discography Frontroad Boys discography Albums *Frontroad Boys (2016 album) (2016) *Frontroad's Back (2017) *Frontroad Boys (2017 album) (2017) (US Only) *2020 (Frontroad Boys album) (18 May 2019) Singles Uptown Funk.png|Uptown Funk (September 5 2015) She Looks So Perfect.jpg|She Looks So Perfect (December 13 2015) Cutie Panther.png|Cutie Panther (April 30 2016) CutiePanther2016.png|Cutie Panther (Most Versions) (30 April 2016) Step by Step.png|Step by Step (October 14 2016) Baby.png|Baby (February 24 2017) Everybody.png|Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (June 30 2017) Scream.png|Scream (September 29 2017) Start Dash!.png|Start:Dash!! (January 13 2018) SheLooksSoPerfectUS2018.png|She Looks So Perfect (US Release) (14 July 2018) Start Dash US 2018.png|Start:Dash!! (US release) (8 December 2018) Guilty Night Guilty Kiss.jpg|Guilty Night, Guilty Kiss! (12 April 2019) Tours *Frontroad Boys First Tour (23 December 2015 - 11 August 2016) *Trying Nice With You Tour (1 November 2016 - 30 September 2017) *Frontroad's Back Tour (27 December 2017 - 31 December 2018) Gallery 20April2013.jpg|20 April 2013 2013 (WITH LOVE LIVE).PNG|June 2013 Demo Tape 2013.jpeg|Demo Tape 2013 2014 Outside.jpg|Outside in 2014 2015 Themselfs.jpg|2015 2015 Promo Photo.jpg|2015 Promo Frontroad Boys 2016.jpg|2016 Frontroad Boys 2016 2.jpg|2016 Album 2016.jpg|First Album (6th May 2016) 2016TourPoster.jpg|Frontroad Boys First Tour Poster (2016) 2017 2.jpg|2017 FrontRoadBoys2017TourPoster.jpg|Trying Nice With You Tour Poster (2017) BEACH PHOTO 2017.jpg|BEACH PHOTO (1 May 2017) Frontroad's Back.jpg|Frontroad's Back (12th August 2017) Album 2017.jpg|US Album (12th August 2017) Boy Band Match with N Mirror.jpg|Boy Band Basketball Match with N Mirror (2017) In the Pool 2017 2018.jpg|In the Pool (December 2017) 2018 Promo Photo.jpg|2018 FB2018TourPoster.jpg|Frontroad's Back Tour Poster (2018) Category:2013 Category:Band Category:Frontroad Boys